powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Now Oval Orange is a good guy!
Tyler: Say Noah, who do you think is going to be the next person to change sides? Noah: I personally dont know, but since I control Darkness, I will be the last one. Alex: I think it will be me, since my element really isnt that evil. the cave Tommy: Guys, the Dragon Zord is on a rampage! Chris: Why is it that all my plans backfire? Keauxdy: Well lets see, there was the Gaim incedent, and now there is the DragonZord Incedent. Damon: Gaim incedent? Dylan: Yeah.... it was bad... Chris: True Story! (Theme Song plays) Alex: Noah, why dont you create a monster? Noah: Huh, lets try it. Noah: COME FORTH! DARK SHADOW DRAGON!!!! Dark Shadow Dragon: I serve you! Tyler: Well that worked... the Cave... Again! Tommy: There is a monster in the city! Alpha: and its not an Org! Chris: Either one of two things, New Villian organization, or a monster from a past season... or another crossover. All: SHAPE HENSHIN!! the Battlefield Dark Shadow Dragon: Hmm, I wonder who or what I should destroy now! Chris: WE WONT LET YOU........ Dylan: What is it Chris? Chris: NO!!!!! I REMEMBER THAT THING! Dark Shadow Dragon: So you remember me Chris? Chris: Yes.... from..... the game Noah made! Dark Shadow Dragon: And he controls Darkness! put both me and the fact that he controls Darkness together and?... Chris: My God! NO!!!!!!!!! Karson: Well youre still going to die! Noah: Hello Chris, and Karson, thats not going to happen! Hmph, even Chris knows how strong he is! Kent: DAMN YOU!!! Tyler: Let the Dragon do its thing! Kent: How about no! ARMOR UP!!!! Alex: Huh, what the? Alex: ALRIGHT!! Noah: Well, thats down to two... Damon: ALRIGHT! Thats 8 rangers now! Alex: I guess I come after Pink! Karson: Just dont get any ideas! Aaron: Woah! we dont need any of that around here! Alex: I know right! Karson: Just dont get in my way! Dark Shadow Dragon: Finally! Lets Get this over with! Kent: THUNDER STRIKE.... CANNON!!!! the Org's base Flame: Huh, look at this Ura! Ura: Huh, well, looks like there are more rangers! Blast: Well, looks like the extra ones are evil... Ura: Thanks Captain Obvious! (Kills Blast!) Flame: Please dont do that to me! Ura: Hmph, Flame, find some more Duke Orgs! If we need to control Noah, then we need an Army! Flame: Yes Sir. at the Battlefield Chris: Damn it!!! Chris: I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! Noah: Hmph, My status of Darkness controller has something to say about that! Dylan: Still though! *breathes deeply* WE WONT GIVE UP!!! Keauxdy: THATS RIGHT! NO MATTER WHAT! Kent: We are the 45th Sentai! Because of Zyuohger! Karson: It doesnt matter if we have darkness inside of either! Chirs: Thats right! Alex! Aaron! Damon! Take care of Noah and Tyler! Chris: We were once friends before you turned evil! All: Henshin Chip slot in! Shape Battler: LIVEMAN!!! Chris: Woah! Liveman! Lets do this! Kent: Wow! Chris: Choujuu Sentai! All: LIVEMAN! Chris: Lets go! Dark Shadow Dragon: It doesnt matter what form you take! Ill still beat you! DARK BURST!!!! Chris: Hmph! Dont you realize, when a new form is introduced, its really strong at first? Dark Shadow Dragon: oh crap! Chris: once again, crap is right! Chris: TRIPLE BAZOOKA! All: FIRE! Noah: NO! Noah: GROW LARGE!!! Dark Shadow Dragon: How about round 2? Chris: Hmph! Shape Warriors! Element! Keauxdy: Land Lion! Summon! All: Shape Force Megazord! Live formation! Alex: Want to get some Checkers? Damon: Sure, just nothing with pork for me! Aaron: Why do you not like pork? Damon: I just dont. Chris: Ok Shadow! Time to pay! Elemental! Live Blast!!!! Dark Shadow Dragon: NO!!!!! wait! Shadow Shield! Chris: WHAT?! Noah: Hmph! Dont you remembeer Chris! Chris: Crap! Oh well! We will find a way! Karson: Whats that? Keauxdy: Huh? Kent: I see Flames? Flame Rangers: POWER RANGERS FLAME! FLAME ROBO!!! Red Flame: Burning Blast! Dark Shadow Dragon: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Explosions) Chris: Rekt! Noah: No! Why! Damn it!!!! the Cave Tommy: So guys, we got a new ranger, and the powers of Liveman! Good progress! Alex: Yep! on the battlefield Flame: Hmph, this was a good plan! Too bad it got ruined by a future team of rangers! Flame: Oh well, better change him into an org! Dark Shadow Dragon: Hmph! I have been reborn! Time for revenge! Flame, not yet Shadow! We need an army to get control of your former master Noah! Dark Shadow Dragon: Yeah, lets go! Category:Episode